thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Walu Escolar
Walu Escolar is a District 4 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. His District partner is normally Lucy Perch. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Walu will act cool and calm, carefully explaining how nothing will stand in his way of victory, and how he has a master plan of winning the games. (He won't explain the plan's details though). *Alliance(s): Walu will ally with the Careers, but will not be their leader, but rather control the games safely from the back-seat. *Bloodbath Strategy: Walu will run straight to the cornucopia and grab a trident. He will then circle the cornucopia, killing any tributes he comes across, until no tributes remain. In the aftermath he will grab more tridents and a hatchet. *Games Strategy: Walu will hunt with the Careers, killing tributes as much as possible. Although, in secret, he will hoard food and water someplace close to the cornucopia, but hidden so no tributes can find it. Then he will offer to guard the cornucopia while the careers hunt, and when they leave he will burn everything left at the cornucopia and take his secret stash, leaving the Careers to starve. Then he will take out the remaining tributes, and win. Skills: Coming from District 4, Walu is a talented swimmer, and can swim for hours. Walu is great with nets and fishing poles, so he can get a steady supply of food even if the cornucopia supply runs out. Walu is also pretty athletic, and is a fast runner and string close combat fighter. Walu is also highly intelligent and can come up with battle strategies and long term plans. Weakesses: Walu is very paranoid and un-trusting, therefore he would struggle to make allies outside the Careers and even makes friends with the Careers, making him one of the first they would betray. Fears: Walu fears having people come up with better, sneaker strategies, which makes Walu very paranoid. Weapons: Walu most preferred weapon is a trident, coming from District 4, Walu has grown up using the weapon and is very fond of it. Walu's second best weapon would be a hatchet that he could swing, slicing appendages or guts. Appearance: Walu has short, somewhat curly black hair. Walu is of Asian decent and therefore has narrower eyes, which are also a dark brown. Coming from 4, Walu has a deep tan that goes well with his eyes and hair. Walu is not only on the shorter side, but is also rather slim, but still retains some muscle. Personality: Walu is very cold and calculating, and tends to treat life like a board game, the goal of his game is to become victor. Walu doesn't care about people's feelings, and wouldn't mind mocking an ally for a weakness or killing one member of a couple. He doesn't have much of a sense of humor and is pretty serious, hardly ever finding anything funny or meriting a laugh. He is also ruthless, noting caring if his victim is 12 or 18. Backstory: Walu's parents brought Walu up to work, work, work. All Walu's parents allowed him to do were; study, train for the games and sleep. Day in and day out Walu would hardly even be allowed to leave the house because he had private tutors come straight to his house. On the rare occasion, Walu was able to sneak out of the house and do something he really loved, surfing. Walu's real passion was surfing, not studying or training for the games. But Walu, like most people in his District, did have a strong desire to win. Because Walu was locked in his house so much he is socially awakward when talking to anyone who isn't an adult. Walu was reaped, but saw it as a blessing. His plan could succeed, and he would return home a victor, or he could die, and escape his prison-like life. Token: None Height: 5'4 Games The Disaster Games (Incomplete) *Ranking: TBA *Training Score: TBA *Kills: TBA *Summary: TBA Thirst Games *Ranking: 22nd *Training Score: Unknown *Kills: None *Summary: Walu ran to the cornucopia during the bloodbath and met up with the other Careers. e ran with them into battle against two tributes and was killed when a girl drove an axe into his chest. The Collab Games (Incomplete) *Ranking: TBA *Training Score: TBA *Kills: TBA *Summary: TBA Trivia *His name relates to District 4 because Escolar is a type of fish, and Walu is a nickname for the fish Escolar. Category:District 4 Category:Males Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:HawkWD's Tributes